Perfect World
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: based off the song by simple plan, a.k.a. one of my fav bands :  it's about the whole H2O crew after college, they're 21
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know what you guys are thinking. ANOTHER FANFIC! Haha, well yea ;) if you know me on YouTube, you know that I do this with my series all the time (keep having new ideas). But I PROMISE I'm continuing my other two, I just got this great idea as well :) This is set a couple months after everyone's finished college, their 21 years old, pretty much based on every couple and their friendship and bla bla bla…sooo enjoy!

A New Beginning

Cleo Sertori stared at herself in the mirror. She had a look of fear on her face. She just stood there for half an hour. She was looking at herself in the mirror which was in Lewis and Cleo's new apartment. Lewis came back from college, but he'd have to continue for a PhD. Cleo insisted that he continue for that amazing opportunity in America, but he refused, he said she was more important to her, so he came back. That's when out popped the big question.

Lewis got down on one knee, then opened up a petite black box. "Cleo, will you marry me?" he asked. Cleo just smiled widely, jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

She remembered that memory, smiling. Now this had to happen and ruin everything! She was wondering if she should confide in the girls about her problem, but decided to hold it off for some more time. She wasn't ready. She breathed in, then let out her shaky breath. After a while more of staring, she started getting ready to go to work as a wedding designer.

Rikki Chadwick was psyched to start her first day of work. She got an amazing job as a journalist for People magazine. She was an intern all four years of college, and they finally upgraded her when she finished college. She had just bought her first apartment, and she was ready to start. Her and Zane still had not gotten back together, considering she didn't take him back before college, and they went to separate colleges. He came back though, she's seen him around, but he hasn't seen her. She didn't even know if he would try anymore since it's been so long. She got ready for work in the bathroom, first straightening her hair, then putting it up into a high ponytail. She applied her makeup, which showed a look of professionalism (she didn't want to mess this up), then got dressed into a dark pair of skinny jeans, a nice black T shirt, and black high heels. She grabbed her black purse, car keys, and set out for work, locking her new apartment behind her.

Emma Gilbert was getting ready for work as well, but a bit more casually. Her and Ash Dove owned their own business together. Ash started it during college, and Emma helped out. The business had been going for two years now, and was pretty successful. They opened up a coffee and bakery shop, for people to stop by in the morning and pick up coffees and treats. They also had great little sandwiches, mini pizzas, and smoothies. They were making a fortune; apparently a lot of people like coffee shops. They weren't competing with Rikki's, though. Rikki's was all the way on the other side of town, and wasn't opening in the morning, just lunch and dinner. So Zane wouldn't complain, Emma made Ash promise to have "The Corner Coffee Shop" open only for breakfast and lunch. She was very content with doing this job with Ash, and they always had a great time together. They weren't living together. Ash had offered, but Emma generously turned down the offer, and said she wasn't ready. Ash respected this, and they decided to wait a little longer.

Bella Hartley was still in college for a teaching degree, but she lived with Will in his boathouse while working for that degree. She had a job as a substitute at the moment, but she really wanted to become a Kindergarten teacher, and was working hard to achieve that goal. Will was a dolphin trainer at the marine park. He never stopped talking about how magnificent dolphins were, and how lucky the dolphin trainers were to work with them, so Bella convinced him to go out for the job. He now says it's the best job he's ever had. He started out on ice cream duty, like Cleo, for the first year of college, then got upgraded.

**Author's Note:** You'll find out Cleo's big secret either next chapter or the chapter after :)


	2. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

A Familiar Face

Rikki drove her Lexes to People, Australia. Right after she parked her car into the parking lot, she got a call. It wasn't anyone on her caller ID, just a number. She answered it, curious as to whom it could be. "Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey stranger," someone replied on the other line. She wasn't exactly sure of the voice…but it sounded awfully familiar.

"Who is this?" Rikki wondered.

"Look outside," he replied, calmly. Rikki looked outside her window and saw a guy looking about her age, with brown hair short hair, swayed to the side, and a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Zane?" she asked, almost in a whisper, and breathlessly. She saw him smile and hang up. His smile had grown into a much more mature smile, and he had a light beard, but it didn't look bad. It made him look really cute. He looked about three inches taller, and his arms looked amazing. They were still the same noodle arms he's always had, but something about them made them seem a bit more mature and strong. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and baggy jeans that ran down to the bottom of his ankle. She saw him walk over to the car. Rikki opened her car door, got out, then shut it and locked it. She heard the Lexes beep as she walked over to Zane. Zane was as breathless seeing her, as she was him.

"Whoa…you look amazing," he said. Something about her looked more mature to him as well. She wasn't the same girl who had frizzy, curly hair with bangs. Her hair was now straightened, and cascaded over her shoulders. He thought her face had matured as well. Her cheekbones were a bit sharper, and her blue eyes were as gorgeous as ever. As soon as she smiled from his comment, he fell in love. She had the same cute smile she's always had; he just hasn't seen it in so long.

"Thanks," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I found out where you worked, and decided to pay you a visit. It's been a while. I thought I'd never find you again."

"Oh…," she simply stated. She thought Zane looked amazing, not that he always hasn't, and missed him, but still wasn't ready to get back with him after all the drama that happened between them. "Well, I better get inside."

"You don't want to hang and talk? Maybe catch up?"

"No," she said this almost instantaneously, "I just…really need to get inside and start my job. Don't want to make a bad first impression." She rushed inside as fast as possible.

"Cleo, guess what!" Lewis yelled, as he rushed into the bathroom. Cleo jumped and looked over at him, somewhat happy to see him, somewhat scared.

"Ye-," she started, hoarsely. She cleared her throat and continued, "Yea?"

"There's an amazing college that accepted me to earn my PhD right here in Gold Coast!" He picked her up and spun her around, then kissed her. He couldn't be happier. The last couple of days, he had had trouble looking for colleges for his PhD and started wondering if it was a mistake for his career to come back to Gold Coast. But now that he's found this college, he knew it was the right thing to do. He let her back on her feet, but kept her hands in his. Cleo smiled.

"I'm happy for you," she said, still scared about her situation. Lewis saw through her right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just…I'm not feeling good. I just need to rest."

"Ok…" he replied, unsure. She gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled. Then, he left the room. Cleo's smile turned back into a frown. She was happy for Lewis, she was, she was just scared about her situation. She knew what she had to go. She would talk to Emma, Bella, and Rikki as soon as possible.


	3. Meeting Plans

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for your feedback on the first two chapters of Perfect World! And that's not just throw up ;) lmao I'm kidding XD Anyway, just in case you guys were wondering, when I said Zane had a light beard, I meant stubble. Not like a Dumbledore beard or anything hahaha! Just wanted to clarify it this time since it wasn't done well last time :) Enjoy!

Meeting Plans

Rikki was working at her desk cluttered with papers _already_ when she got a call from Cleo. She picked up her red cell phone and hit the talk button. As soon as she placed it to her ear, she asked, "Hello?"

Cleo was shaking, but she managed all she could to keep her voice normal. "H-hi Rikki. Can you meet me, Bella, and Emma at The Fortune's Cradle?" Ah, The Fortune's Cradle. The place that got her in this situation. The Fortune's Cradle was about the most popular night club in town, completed with live music, two DJs, three bars, and disco balls. The place was surrounded with decorations that made you feel like you've just stepped into a fortune teller's office, purple, blue, and pink canopies flooding the place. You weren't allowed in The Fortune's Cradle unless you were dressed appropriately, which for there, are girls in dresses or skirts and guys in button down shirts; and you needed ID of course.

"Sure…but why?" Rikki questioned. She, Cleo, Emma, and Bella haven't been to The Fortune's Cradle for a couple months now. The last time they went was when they celebrated for completing college, and they all got _wasted_. Luckily, they didn't do anything but dance like crazy people.

"I…I need to talk you guys."

"…in The Fortune's Cradle?" Rikki retorted. It was a very unusual place for just a _talk_. It was a place to _party_.

"Please? 7 pm tonight?" Cleo begged.

As confused as Rikki was, she could tell it was important, so let it go. "Yea, ok," she replied.

"Thanks. See ya then." With that, Cleo hung up the phone and felt a bit relieved already. She had already told Emma and Bella to meet them there, but soon to come was the worst part. Actually _telling_ them what was going on. Starting to feel sick again, Cleo crawled into her comfy, king size bed, and covered up with her puffy covers, and lie her head down on her fluffy pillow. Soon enough, she drifted into a long sleep.

* * *

At about 4 pm, Emma and Ash were ready to close down The Corner Coffee Shop for lunch. They had another great day of sales, and managed to make enough money to hire their first employee. Today was his first day on the job, and, according to the stickler that Emma is, she thought he did great. "Wow, that's a lot coming from you," Ash commented, when she had told their worker he had done great. She laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. Now that the day was done, she couldn't wait to get back to her small room that's a "so called apartment". The place Emma lived was like one of those horrible, cheap motels where you find crumbs in the couch, chest hairs in the bed, and cockroaches in the bathtub. She made it work, considering she got a great deal for it, and because she did a complete room makeover. She cleaned the place, bought new furniture, and painted the walls. Now, it looked spick and spam, but was still tiny. When you walked in the entryway, you saw a wall that looked like it had a cut out in it. That cut out, would soon turn into a bed at night when she pulled it down. As you walk to your right, you'll find the kitchen, complete with counters, a stove, a refrigerator, and cabinets…but no dishwasher. To the left of the kitchen was a little black curtain, and when you'd open it, you'd find a little sink, shower, and toilet. Then, that was it. That was the apartment. She couldn't afford anything glamorous, especially after the makeover, but she was just glad to have a roof over her head.

Ash's condo, on the other hand, was real nice. He shared his condo with Zane, and they split the rent 50/50. It wasn't complete penthouse, expensive looking, but it wasn't as cheap as Emma's small motel thing. Their condo resided on the beach, and it overlooked the beautiful ocean. Although Emma was _so_ jealous of Ash, she still wanted to wait to move in with him.

As soon as Emma and Ash locked up their café, they both gave each other a kiss goodbye, and left in separate directions to go home. Emma looked at the time. Her watch read 4:15 pm. She'd have to remember to meet Cleo in about three hours.

**Author's Note:** Ok, I _promise_ you'll find out what's wrong with Cleo in the next chapter! :)


	4. Bad News

Bad News

Rikki, Emma, Bella, and Cleo sat around at a booth at The Fortune's Cradle. They had just ordered drinks and were waiting for an explanation from Cleo. After five more endless minutes of waiting, Rikki couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted Cleo to spit it out.

"Well?" Rikki asked, edgy.

"Rikki!" Emma scolded her. Rikki just shrugged. Emma wanted Cleo to start talking when she was ready, and by the look on Cleo's face and the sound of her voice on the phone earlier, she could tell this was serious. Finally, Cleo started to speak.

"I, uh…I wanted to talk to you guys about something really serious going on with me…and…I don't want you guys to tell anyone…" she said, feeling her nerves rebuild.

"You can trust us," Emma said sympathetically. Bella and Rikki nodded, and waited for Cleo to speak up.

"I'm…uh…," she started, "I'm pregnant."

Big smiles grew on the three girls' faces. "Oh my god!" Emma said, happily.

"You're pregnant!" Rikki finished.

"We're gonna be aunts!" Bella said, excitedly. They all started asking a million questions as once.

"Guys…" Cleo said, but they didn't seem to hear. So she continued, "Guys!" a bit louder this time. They all grew silent. "This isn't a good thing!"

"Why! You and Lewis are gonna have a baby!" Rikki said excitedly with still a smile on her face.

"That's the thing!" Cleo shouted back. They all grew silent, once again, with looks of confusion on their face. Cleo swallowed, and continued with all the confidence she had left, "It's not…Lewis's baby."

The girls all looked at her in disbelief. At first, they didn't know whether to believe her or not, but by the look on her face they could tell it wasn't a joke. "W-what do you mean it's not Lewis's baby?" Emma asked, nervous. "What happened?"

Cleo's eyes started getting teary. She started shivering, then gulped and continued. "It…it was the night we came here…to celebrate finishing college," she stopped to look up at them to see if they were going to say anything. Noticing that they were waiting for her to continue, she did. "When…when we got really wasted…I…I did something really stupid…" instead of continuing, tears started running down her cheek at the memory. They all looked shocked; they didn't know Cleo left the group while they were dancing like mad women.

"You…you were that bad?" Bella said, feeling sorry for her friend. Cleo just nodded, still with tears streaming down her face.

"Well…that's ok," Rikki started. "I mean…if it's some random guy's baby, then you can tell Lewis it's his."

Cleo started crying again. "It's not a random guy! It's…it's…" They all looked at her, waiting to hear who. "Ryan's!" she spat. Out she started tearing up again and sniffling. "He was at the club that night…and…and…" Emma quickly moved out of her side of the booth and sat on the other side where Cleo was. She put an arm around her friend and hugged her.

"It'll be ok," Emma reassured. Rikki and Bella didn't look as convinced.

"No it won't!" Cleo shouted through tears. If I tell Lewis it's his, what is he gonna do when it comes out looking like half Ryan's. What if it looks more like Ryan's when it grows up!" Cleo sniffled a few more times, blew her nose into her napkin, and continued again. "And if I tell Lewis, what if he dumps me because I cheated on him!"

"He wouldn't do that with you in this situation," Bella said. "He's not that kind of guy."

"But he'll be disappointed! And…what if Ryan agrees to help or something? Then he won't need to help, and he'll leave me! He's the only one I ever loved," Cleo said through her tears.

"Here's a thought: don't tell Ryan!" Rikki retorted.

"Rikki! She has to tell Ryan eventually!" Emma shot back.

"No she doesn't. She and Lewis can raise it," Rikki said.

"No, Emma's right," Cleo said. "I can't hide this from him forever." With that, she wiped her eyes, got up and left. Right after she left, the waiter came with four drinks. He set them down, then left.

"Who's gonna drink the last one?" Rikki sighed.

"I guess it's better she doesn't drink anyway. Alcohol isn't good during pregnancies," Bella stated.

"Hold on. I'm gonna call Ash and see if we three can go over there and talk," Emma said, staying on the safe side. She called Ash, and started talking while Rikki and Bella were sipping their drinks. She finally hung up and said, "We can go over there."

* * *

Rikki, Emma, and Bella had finished most of their drinks by the time they got up to leave. They got into their cars and followed Emma to Ash's place.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Zane and Ash yelled, leaning forward on their couch. Once the soccer player scored a goal, they both got up and shouted, "GOAL!" and high fived. The doorbell ringed and Ash got up and left the couch to get it.

"Who is it?" Zane asked as he sipped his beer, eyes glued to the soccer game on TV.

"Emma, Bella, and Rikki," Ash said. I invited them over. With that, Ash opened the door and welcomed them in.

After hearing Rikki, Zane managed to remove his eyes from the TV, and look over. He saw Rikki walk in, of course looking amazing. Her hair was up in a bun with black and white chopsticks, with two pieces of straight hair hanging down. She was wearing a black and white dress that stopped right above her knees. She had a little black jacket over her spaghetti sleeves (she had to dress nice for The Fortune's Cradle), but took that off and hung it on the coat hanger as she walked in. "OH! AND THAT'S ANOTHER GOAL FOR NEW ZEALAND!" the TV sports announcer shouted. But Zane didn't care, he was too busy staring at Rikki.

"Thanks for letting us stay here and talk," Emma smiled. She kissed Ash's cheek and sat down at the table.

"Anytime," Ash said, smiling from Emma's kiss. I'm gonna get back to the game, and with that, he squeezed her shoulder then walked back over to the couch.

"So…why exactly did we come here?" Rikki asked Emma.

"To talk about Cleo's situation. I mean, we couldn't continue talking about it in the club. We don't know who hangs around there and who could be eavesdropping. Rikki and Bella thought about this and agreed, noticing that it _was_ a good call. "I have a feeling...," Emma started, "I think…she's gonna get an abortion." Rikki and Bella looked shocked.

"What!" They said in unison. Before they could continue, Zane walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind me, ladies. Just getting a drink," he said as he walked over to the counter to poor himself another rum and Coke. The girls went quiet, not wanting to talk about this situation in front of Zane. Zane finally noticed they were quiet. "Oh, by all means continue."

"Zane, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"He lives with Ash," Emma said.

"Uh, correction, _Ash_ lives with_ me._" Zane corrected.

Rikki rolled her eyes at that comment and looked down at her fingernails. After taking Zane _too long_ to poor his drink, the girls started getting annoyed.

"Zane, this is a _private_ conversation," Emma snapped.

Zane finally turned around and said, "I just wanted to talk to Rikki."

Emma and Bella looked at each other, both thinking, T_his is so typical_. "You may wanna take to her, Zane, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna take to you," Emma spat. Bella nodded in agreement, which made Zane roll his eyes.

"Emma, you, Cleo, and Bella are all just the same. You always make Rikki's decisions for her, and automatically think whoever made the decision is right," Zane shot back.

"I can make my own decisions," Rikki spoke up, "and I decide that I _don't_ want to talk to you. Ok? So give it up."

"At least let me say my piece," Zane replied.

"Not this time," Rikki said. Emma and Bella felt out of place, and looked at Rikki to try and remind her of the purpose of why they came here. At the same time, Zane wouldn't leave either. "You have two minutes." Rikki got up, told Emma and Bella it'd be quick and followed him to the living room. Zane looked at Ash sitting on the couch, and motioned for him to leave. Ash took the hint, recorded the soccer game, then left. Rikki sat down in his place. She wondered what excuse Zane was gonna make up this time.

Zane sat down and said, "I apologize for everything that's happened in the past.

"I know. You've already apologized God knows how many times," Rikki snapped.

"That's because I really am sorry!"

"Zane, you keep _saying_ you're sorry, but how do I know?"

"Trust me!"

"Maybe my trust for you is gone."

"Rikki…"

"I'm serious. If you prove to me you really are sorry, then we can't start talking. But until then, I don't want much to do with you." She got up and left. This gave Zane slight hope of proving it to her. Only one problem: he didn't know how.


	5. A Butterfly Can Create Magic

A Butterfly Can Create Magic

Bella replayed yesterday's events in her head, from Cleo telling them she was pregnant, to her, Emma, and Rikki worrying about the abortion. They weren't _sure_ Cleo was getting an abortion. But Emma told us she had a feeling she would, and earlier today, Cleo told the girls not to worry, and that the problem would be taken care of soon. _Technically_ this didn't mean she was getting an abortion, but they saw how worried she was to tell both Ryan and Lewis yesterday, and how much she didn't want the baby, so they considered it did mean it. After escaping the humid air with a quick dip in the cool, blue ocean water, Bella headed to now her and Will's boathouse. She walked in and expected Will to be there, but he left a note that said: _Dolphin Training. Be back at 3 :)_. She smiled at the note and set it back down in its place. She opened the blinds and all of the sudden saw Zane heading for the boathouse. Her brows furrowed together as she looked out the square window, then headed for the door as she saw Zane getting closer to it. She opened the door immediately as Zane was about to knock, with his fist in the air. He put it down, considering she already opened it.

"What do you want Zane?" Bella asked, annoyed.

"I need some advice," Zane said, and played with his hands as he walked inside, uninvited.

"Come right in," Bella said sarcastically as she shut the door. She walked over to him and said, "Advice about?"

"Rikki."

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. "Zane, _get a clue_! It's obvious Rikki doesn't want you back!"

"She said we could be together if I proved I was sorry."

"She didn't _really_ mean that. She meant you _couldn't_ prove it, so you would never get back together."

"Well, that's not what she said. So I'm gonna give it a shot."

Bella rolled her eyes at that. "Good luck with that."

"Just give me some advice, Hartley," Zane spat.

"I don't have any advice. Besides I'm not helping my best friend's ex get back with her if she doesn't want it."

"You know what? Forget it. I'll get her back. I always get what I want." And with that, Zane left and slammed the door behind him.

"Jerk," Bella mumbled.

* * *

Zane ran it over many times in his head. What else was he supposed to do? He had the best plan to show his love, but didn't know if it would work. He did want this, he was just scared. But he knew, Rikki would believe him this way. So, he finally gathered up the courage to see her, and left.

He walked into her office and went up to the receptionist. "Rikki Chadwick," he told the receptionist.

"And who may I ask are you?" the receptionist replied.

"A friend, say I'm a friend," Zane said. The receptionist looked at him unknowingly, but let it go. She called Rikki's office.

"Yea?" Rikki picked up the phone. Zane heard her beautiful voice flow through the speaker.

"A friend is here to see you," the receptionist replied.

Rikki thought it was Emma, Cleo, or Bella, so said, "Alright, let 'em in," and hung up.

The receptionist pressed her button to turn off the speaker and Zane said, "Thanks," as he went back to Rikki's office. He knocked on her glass door and she looked up, not expecting to see him. She got up, opened the door, and snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"This," Zane replied, and took one of her hand's, while keeping his other hand closed. He got down on one knee.

"W-what are you doing?" Rikki asked, nervous. Everyone in the office turned their heads.

"You said I could prove I was sorry, and that I love you, so I am. Rikki Chadwick, I was a jerk, and I regret doing all those things to you. I let you slip through my fingers, and I miss every second we spent together." You could start hearing the awwws through the office as people stared. Zane continued, "I want to be with you no matter what, forever. I want our relationship to be a commitment, and I don't wanna see other people or wait for you any longer." He opened up his hand, and a butterfly flew out. Under the butterfly, was a huge, seven carat diamond ring. Rikki gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Will you marry me?" Zane asked, smiling. This office started corrupting in awwws and the other office girls were squealing. The receptionist took a tissue and wiped her teary eyes. Rikki continued looking shocked, so Zane said, "If that speech didn't show I love you, I don't know what will." He smiled. That did it. Rikki took Zane into a big kiss. The office started clapping, as she let go, with tear-stained cheeks. She smiled and laughed lightly, and Zane slid the ringer on her finger. He kissed her again, then let go, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

**Pretty short chapter, I know. But whatever lol. Here's the link to the ring Zane gave Rikki, if you wanna see it:**

**./_hxdnntF5Nso/Sr0faDp_**


	6. Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Hey! Enjoy the next chapter! I know I haven't posted for Ocean Eyes in a while, but I've had writer's block for that. It'll be the next story I upload ;) And I know the link didn't work for the diamond engagement ring, so I'll just tell you what it looked like and you can imagine the rest :) It was a huge, circular diamond sitting on top of a diamond encrusted ring. So…yea :)

Thoughts

Rikki's editor, Jasmine, walked into her office at noon in People magazine. "Rikki?" Jasmine asked as she walked in.

Rikki stopped what she was doing to look up at Jasmine and reply, "Yea?"

"This sentence didn't make much sense to me." She showed Rikki the sentence underlined in red.

"Oh, you're right. That does sound a bit weird. Thanks, Jasmine, I'll get right on it," Rikki agreed. Jasmine smiled and left. Rikki started organizing the papers on her desk to make room to fix the sentence underlined in red, when she noticed her engagement ring again. She smiled at it. She couldn't believe she was engaged…more than that, she couldn't believe she was engaged to _Zane_. It's like the world turned upside down, and nothing from senior year mattered. This made Rikki frown. There was still a part of her that resented Zane for everything he did. She wanted to reach down, grab it, and pull it out, but she couldn't, especially because he'd just asked to marry her. Somehow, the other part of happiness overlapped all the anger and frustration. In a way, she wished it didn't, because she'd given Zane what he wanted _again_. But in another way, she's glad she did, because she's given herself what she wanted. _Love is too confusing_, Rikki thought. She tried to get it out of her head and continue with her editing.

* * *

Cleo tried to focus on the new designs for Lila's (a client) wedding, but for what seemed like every minute she'd have to get up, run to the bathroom and puke. It was only a matter of time before Lewis would notice something was up, especially because she wasn't going to be able to hide the fact she was getting bigger for much longer. Cleo kept thinking about getting an abortion, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand the thought of killing another life. She'd be, technically speaking, murdering her own baby. After that thought, she decided against abortion, but now she had another question: who was she going to tell first, Lewis or Ryan?

She knew Lewis was the right choice to tell first, I mean, he was her fiancé, but she couldn't stop thinking that this _is_ Ryan's baby, and the father should know first. _And_ then again, she was with Lewis, so the whole thing was so confusing and stressful to her.

* * *

"Hello class, I'm your substitute today. My name is Ms. Hartley," Bella recited.

"Hi Ms. Hartley," the kids chorused. Bella was substituting for a kindergarten class today. She loved kids so much, and she couldn't wait until she was a full teacher.

"Today, Mrs. Myron told me that you were working on writing your alphabet." Mrs. Myron was the kids' teacher.

"Yes," they said.

"Good, because she left the best activity, and told me to hand it out. So here ya go." Bella handed out all the worksheets. "If you need any help, any at all, I'm here." She smiled and watched the kids practice their writing. They were all writing slow, to get it just right. This made Bella chuckle as she walked around the room to see how they were doing. "Good, good," she said as she walked around the room. She continued this until she got back up to the front of the room. "You guys are doing great!"

Soon later, Bella collected all of the kids' sheets. "Ok, now Mrs. Myron told me to give you creative time with your colored sticks." The kids cheered. There were six colored sticks each kid had in a bag, all different colors. The red colored stick represented drawing on mini white boards. The purple represented arts and crafts. The blue represented puzzle making. The orange represented the play kitchen. The yellow represented silent reading time. The brown represented building blocks time. The green represented toys time. Each kid got to hold up the stick of their choice, and be assigned to that activity. If a group was full, the child would have to pick their second favorite, then try for their favorite again the next day. Bella laughed at the kids' excitement, then continued, "Alright, everyone gather in a circle so I can assign you." The kids all gathered excitedly in a circle as a multiple of colors swung into the air. Bella assigned everyone, and all the kids went off to their stations.

**Author's Note:** I based the colored sticks off of what I did in Kindergarten, we did the same thing with the sticks. I remember LOVING it lol :)


	7. Making Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting on this lately, but here ya go it's here now :)**

Making Plans

Cleo made sure Lewis wasn't home, then hopped on her bed and grabbed her iPhone 4. The new iPhone was a gift from Lewis. She couldn't believe he'd bought her this, but was happy at the same time. It was a really great phone. Cleo shook her head. _Back to matters_, she thought. She dialed up a number on her phone and placed it to her ear.

A voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi…Ryan…" Cleo started, nervous to tell him what she needed to.

Ryan smiled. "Hey Cleo. What's up?"

"Um…bad things…"

"What bad things?"

Cleo took a breath and continued. "Listen…you know that time…at the club…what we di-"

Lewis returning home interrupted her. "I'M HOME!" he shouted.

"Gotta go!" Cleo quickly hung up her phone, leaving a confused Ryan. She got up, returned downstairs, and greeted her husband. "Hi…Lewis…"

Lewis's face brightened. "Hi Cleo!" He took Cleo in an embrace. As he let go, he set his stuff down on the table.

"You're home…early…" Cleo stated, recalling when he told her he'd be home at 5, and it was 4.

"Yup, I got my work done early." He faced Cleo and took her hands. "So…I have a surprise for you…" he smiled.

Cleo smiled. "Yea? What is it?"

"Can't say. That's why it's a surprise. Just change into something comfortable and meet me down here."

"Ok," Cleo replied, still smiling. She darted upstairs to change.

Rikki was doing work in her office when she heard her glass door open and a figure approached her, holding a bouquet of red roses. She smiled, "Hey Zane."

"Hey beautiful," he said. He kissed her cheek and handed her the roses.

"They're beautiful," Rikki grinned.

"I do what I can," Zane gloated. "And, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me tonight."

"Yea? Like?"

"Trust me. You'll love it. Just meet me at the pier at 7."

Rikki smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Zane kissed her cheek and left her office. Rikki spelled her roses, practically burying her nose in their sweet smell. She smiled and set them aside her. She picked up the office phone. "Hi, can I get a vase filled with water, please?"

**Author's Note: Ok, VERYYY short chapter, but the next one will have drama n be longer loll. So…yea.**


	8. Sweet Like Cinnamon

Sweet Like Cinnamon

Cleo changed into a pair of purple sweatpants and a purple sweatshirt. She slipped on a pair of purple, sparkly flip flops and made her way over to her bathroom. After touching up on her light makeup, she swished her brown hair back into a casual high pony. Making sure her blue jewel necklace (the one from Mako Island) was in place, she turned off the lights and made her way down the stairs, seeing an anxious Lewis sitting at the glass table tapping his keys.

"Excited?" Cleo asked, giggling. She made her way over to him.

"A bit. Ready?" he questioned. Cleo nodded and he left the house with her, opening the door to his Jeep to let her in. getting in himself, he placed the keys in the hole and turned them, putting the car in ignition, and started driving to her surprise place.

Rikki on the other hand was going a bit more on the fancy side. She made her way into a red strapless dress that stopped at the knees and pulled her curly hair into a bun, letting some wavy pieces fall in her face. She secured the bun with a jeweled red clip, and did her makeup a little bit darker than Cleo's. For shoes, she slipped on a pair of high heeled red ones with a sparkly heel. Instead of wearing her blue jeweled necklace, she removed it and put on a gold necklace with a pair of gold earrings and gold bracelet. Making sure her engagement ring was in place, she grabbed her purse and left the house, ready to meet Zane at the pier.

Emma was turning off the _Open_ sign lighting the shop window as Ash was removing the money from the cash register. "300, 330, 335, and…350. We made 350 dollars today," Ash grinned. He was proud him and Emma's shop was so popular.

"That's great!" Emma praised. She walked over to him and handed him a notebook. While removing her apron and ponytail, she explained, "I took a tally of everything the customers bought, and it turns out, our cinnamon rolls and cinnamon flavored coffee sell the most."

"Great…and…why'd you need to do this?" Ash asked. He knew Emma always felt the need to do this, but now he really didn't know why she wanted to know what customers bought the most.

"Because Ash, if we start selling more cinnamon related products, this place would be a gold mine. All we have to do, is knock off the least favorite product, which is the banana nut muffins."

"…the least favorite product is the BRAN muffins, Em," Ash concluded, looking at the tallied list.

"That's different. People need some health in their body," Emma scorned, snatching back the tally list. "It's not all about the cakes and cookies."

"Ok, sorry," Ash said, putting his hands up. Emma took the money from Ash's hands and split him half.

"See you tomorrow," she smiled playfully, and left the store, locking up after her. She always locked the front door when she left, and Ash always locked the back door. Emma thought it'd be more quick and efficient this way.

Rikki parked her Lexus by the pier and stepped out of her car. Making her way down the pier, she saw a familiar figure in a black, long sleeve shirt and jeans. "Hey," she smiled when she made her way up to him. Giving him a hug, she resided back to her normal position.

"Wow…you look…great," Zane stared, in awe.

"Thanks. So, what's up? Why'd you tell me to come here?"

"Well…I needed to show you a few things."

"Like?"

Zane grinned and snapped his fingers twice. A lady walked out from behind a wooden stand on the pier holding a binder and dressed in a business outfit. "This is Natashia," he said.

"…Natashia?" Rikki asked, confused.

"Yup. Our wedding designer."

"W-wedding designer! Already!"

"Hey, the sooner the better. Besides, my dad wants grandkids and he's getting old," he joked. "Natashia, this is Rikki."

"So nice to meet you," she smiled, shaking hands with Rikki.

"Uh…you too…Zane…don't you think you're going a little crazy with this?"

"No. all great weddings have a wedding designer. And I pictured ours a huge wedding, gold chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, white clothed tables in the dining room…Natashia I hope you're writing all this down."

Natashia nodded and began writing.

"Zane, that's so cheesy. Everyone does that. Don't you wanna be different? I was thinking just you, me, and a little group of people on the beach. No aisle or anything, and the priest pronounces us man and wife in front of a small, white veil."

"Uh, no Rikki, you're getting it all wrong. No one wants a little wedding, that's for poor people, not people trying to be 'special'."

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Rikki defended, offended.

"Just let me do all the talking and everything should work out fine, ok?" Zane ordered, and continued giving Natashia ideas.

**Author's Note: Uh-oh. Trouble with Zikki again. Will they agree? Where's Clewis going on their surprise?**


	9. Money Honey

Money Honey

A siren rang through the night, lighting up the streets as Emma made her way up to the shop. It was already midnight, and Ash and Emma had just been informed their bakery had been robbed. The window was broken, the safe in the back was broken open and empty, and the tables and chairs were scattered all over the place.

Emma covered her mouth as she saw the place. "Oh no…I…I can't believe this happened," she finally spoke, breathless by the mess that had been caused.

A police officer made his way up to the couple. "The alarm went off seconds after the break in. Unfortunately, he got away with the money in the safe and managed to cause a wreck. He must've had some trick to opening it, because there's no other way he could've so fast.

"T-thank you officer," Emma concluded, still in shock at the broken windows and havoc that was caused in the shop.

A while later, Emma was making her way back into her car, trying to avoid Ash at all costs. They had finished answering questions for the police, mostly about when they left the bakery and if they had cameras and that sort of thing. As soon as she got into her car, she was this close to closing the door and getting away when Ash caught her and pulled the door open.

"Emma!" he shouted. "What's up? Talk to me, we have to talk about what happened."

"What does it look like Ash? We've been _robbed_. The person who did it probably has fled town by now! We lost all the money we had in that safe, which was thousands!" Emma tried to close the door again, but failed as Ash's strong grip caught onto it.

"So we'll work something out! We always do, Em. Let's just get a game plan together, and-"

"No, no, no!" Emma interrupted. "All my life all I've had is a game plan, a game plan, and another game plan! Can't you see? All I want is to do things on my own for a while! Take a break."

"Emma…you're talking nonsense. You don't know what to think right now."

"No, I really think I'm not. Ash, face it. I have had a game plan and look where it led us."

"Emma, you're letting this money problem get to your head! I know it's hard, but-"

"No Ash. You really don't know, ok? I put my whole heart into this project. That about a year of saved up money and we lost it in a couple of seconds. I think, if I just go with the flow for once, it might end me up somewhere."

"So, what do I do?"

"You do the same," Emma finished. "I'm sorry, but just for now, I think we need a break." Ash stood there with his mouth gaped as Emma finally shut the door to her car and drove off.

/

Bella was taking a stroll on the beach, sandals in one hand, her cell phone in the other, swaying them back and forth as the sand curled up between her toes. Before she could really get a good feel from the ocean, evil took a human form as Zane walked up to her, completely ruining her vibe.

"Thanks Zane, you just turned my blue lagoon into a black swamp," she smirked.

"Haha," Zane said. "I just wanted to know if you could talk to that friend of yours."

"Depends. Which one?"

"Rikki. She's totally avoiding me today!"

"Well, what do you expect? Girl's got brains," Bella shot back.

Zane rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for your insults. Just talk to her, find out what's bugging her."

"Maybe," Bella decided.

"Good. And do it fast," Zane snapped, leaving.

Bella rolled her eyes as she tried to regain what was left of this relaxing walk.

/

Cleo had a great time with Lewis on their date last night. He took her to the carnival, which is one of Cleo's favorite places in the world. She just sat on her bed, smiling from the reminisce of last night. The home phone started ringing, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Cleo…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Ryan's voice rang through the phone.

Cleo's only response was her mouth dropping. She didn't say a word, shocked from the whole thing.

**Author's Note: OHHH SHIZZZ WUTS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**


End file.
